


Kissing Strangers

by orphan_account



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, but i didn't write smut, cuz i cant, dongdong twins help giwook out, giwook is in a band, hyungu falls inlove, hyungu is a sad boi, i'll stop tagging now bye, seoho is sassy, so he drinks, they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hyungu wouldn't admit that he was broken after his girlfriend cheated on him and dumped him right after, but he was. after the accident hyungu was sure love wasn't a thing that existed so he randomly went to bars to get laid or make out with bunch of people. little did he know he'd fall in love with the bassist of a band that played in the club





	Kissing Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda just wrote this cause there's like 3 other hyunwook one shots on here which is NOT a lot and like two of them have a sad ending so i'm here to deliver the cute hyunwook content y'all have been starving for

hyungu didn't care anymore, he just _didn't_. there was _zero_ regret rushing through his mind as he made out with some chick that came up to him. no matter how much seoho nagged him to stop or yonghoon and youngjo told him that he's not okay he always declined their statements, even though deep down he knew that they were right. getting the girl off of him, he took a shot and left her to go on the dance floor. many sweaty bodies that reeked alcohol collided into eachother on the small crowded area. hyungu somehow successfully stumbled his way onto the other side of the dance floor where a stage was located. before he knew it he fell face first onto a person, luckily he was fast enough to stable himself with his hands, making him look like he's casually doing a plank while there's a person under him.  
  
  
"would you mind?" the boy said, voice squeaky.  
  
  
"fuck someone pushed me" hyungu quickly got up, stretching his arm infront of the boy, but the brunette just cocked his head and frowned his eyebrows. hyungu rolled his eyes bending down a bit and placing both of his hands on the boy's sides gently lifting him up onto his feet.   
  
  
"oh thank you." the boy said sheepishly and proceeded to go back to his friend group. before he could hyungu pulled him on his arm clashing the boy's figure onto his own.  
  
  
"what's your name?" hyungu asked examining the boy's features.  
  
  
"lee giwook." giwook looked down to his feet, even though him and hyungu were almost the same height he felt small under the other's gaze.  
  
  
"good to know. i'm kang hyungu." hyungu noticed giwook getting visibly uncomfortable thus he backed away and ruffled the boy's soft hair.  
  
  
"okay, i'll.......leave now." giwook slowly turned onto his heels and went to his friends at a rather fast pace  
  
  
hyungu didn't notice a smile creep onto his face when he saw how flustered giwook got, he shook his hair and decided it was it for today and left the dim-lighted place.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
"seoho i'm telling you the truth." hyungu repeated for the nth time but the elder still sighed   
  
  
"we're talking about you, kang. there's no way you didn't fuck someone today." seoho had his arms crossed looking down at the male that was sitting on his bad  
  
  
"nope, lee, i didn't, i left early today. i mean i did make out with like, two people but that's all." hyungu shrugged  
  
  
"so you didn't come here to ask for condoms?" seoho raised his brow and hyungu rolled his eyes at him  
  
  
"dude, no i didn't. i just decided to leave cause i had a lot on my mind" seoho sat down next to him, looking at him straight in the eyes  
  
  
"kang hyungu tell me everything" seoho said slowly pointing his index finger into hyungu's chest  
  
  
hyungu pushed seoho away and got up from the bed "stop being nosy" "i'll go take a shower and i hope you won't ask any more questions when i come back"  
  
  
seoho rolled his eyes and hummed going back to playing on his phone  
  
  
\--  
  
  
it was a friday night and hyungu felt lonely so he got ready to go to the club he always goes to. on the way out his second and reather normal roommate, youngjo stopped him to ask where he was going but hyungu just told him to 'go and give hwanwoong attention cause he was getting too needy and hyungu was tired of hearing him' and youngjo being the amazing boyfriend he is quickly ran back into his room to his boyfriend. "ugh love" hyungu mimicked barfing noises and left the apartment.  
  
  
he was in the club for an hour or two when two skinny boys came up to him. one smiling eye to eye and other quietly playing with the rings on his fingers  
  
  
"so um.....hi! my name is dongmyeong and this is my twin dongju" the smiley one started of and dongju just waved and bowed a bit

"umm....our friend over there, giwook is kinda embarrassed to come up to you to talk but..he wants to get to know you a little..." dongmyeong said fiddling with his fingers and hyungu smirked  
  
  
"nervous?" hyungu tilted his head  
  
  
"yeah.....um......he kept talking about you throughout the week and it's kinda getting annoying, he's been saying that you look really attractive and how lucky he got that day that you talked to him cause he's been eyeing you for a while, like a while while, probably since the day we started playing in this bar" dongmyeong continued dongju nodding his head at his statement  
  
  
hyungu thanked the two boys and stood up to go and find the boy that has apparently been 'eyeing him for a while'. he finally found giwook after 10 minutes of trying to find him. he stood in a dim corner talking to some tall guy. when he saw hyungu he asked the guy to leave and shyly waved at him which hyungu found adorable  
  
  
"so, i've heard you've been wanting me for a while" hyungu smirked slyly lacing his arms onto giwook's waist  
  
  
"want is a strong word mister" giwook joked bringing his arms to hold onto hyungu's shoulders, thumb gently caressing the material under his fingertips  
  
  
"but you didn't deny it did you" hyungu's breath was hot against giwook's skin  
  
  
"i didn't, but there's a lot of people who'd like to be in my position right now, you know that right?" giwook said nervous to what hyungu would reply  
  
  
"if you've been eyeing me for a long time, doesn't that mean you've seen me with a lot of people?" hyungu asked, his grip on giwook's waist tightening when he saw the other nod  
  
  
"well, don't you want to experience how it's like to be _y/n_?" hyungu joked earning a little laugh from the other boy "i wouldn't mind"  
  
  
hyungu carefully looked at giwook's pretty face, making sure to remember every detail. how beautifully shaped giwook's black eyes were, and how perfectly they were decorated by his lashes. how cute giwook's nose was that he just wanted to nuzzle it. how his soft cheeks were dusted pink because his current shyness. how soft his small lips looked and shit- is that a lip ring? _hot_.  
  
  
hyungu slowly brought their faces together until their lips were almost touching. they connected their lips together, giwook's lips surprisingly tasting like cherry which hyungu got addicted to easily. hyungu's hands now rested on the small of giwook's back as he asked for entrance once the kiss got a little hotter, giwook eagerly opened his mouth letting hyungu's tongue explore his mouth. the younger boy whimpered into the kissed which hyungu found cute. once they pulled apart hyungu pecked the point of giwook's nose, the younger panting.  
  
  
"hyung..." giwook said sounding almost like a whisper_ "let's continue this at my place, please_" the younger pleaded and hyungu quickly grabbed his hand to leave the bar.  
  
  
the drive to giwook's dorm (he was a university student) was quiet but comfortable. hyungu drived the car with one hand while the other one rested on giwook's thigh so the younger wouldn't be too needy for contact.  
  
  
once they arrived at the building giwook gripped hyungu's hand and practically ran to the entrance, both of them giggling at eachother.  
  
  
"it's nothing big, but i hope this works" giwook said looking down to his feet  
  
  
"seems alright" hyungu looked around a bit, the place wasn't too big as giwook said but was enough for one person. a living room with a connected kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. good enough.  
  
  
"now let's get you naked" hyungu smirked walking over to giwook and placing his hands on his hips and whispering a "you'd like that, right?" against giwook's ear which sent shivers down giwook's spine but also made him excited  
  
  
"please" giwook whimpered when he felt hyungu leaving a hickey  
  
  
hyungu hummed "what's that, baby?"  
  
  
"_just do me already_" giwook breathed out and felt hyungu smiling onto his skin  
  
  
"as you wish, kitten" hyungu said holding giwook up in his arms and taking him into his bedroom.  
  
  
you know what happens after.

  
\--

hyungu groaned at the sunlight that was shining down onto his face, waking him up from his peaceful sleep. feeling a little worried when he didn't see the younger boy sleeping soundly in his arms. hyungu got up and put his boxers on, stretching a little before going out of giwook's room.

  
  
a small smile creeped onto his face when he saw the younger boy drinking some juice while watching pokemon on tv. hyungu flopped down besides him and kissed the top of his head  
  
  
"did you eat?" hyungu asked the younger boy who stopped drinking his drink once he came  
  
  
"um....yeah" giwook said a little flustered "hyung, don't you wanna put a shirt on?" giwook asked looking at the older boy's bare chest  
  
  
hyungu smirked and nuzzled his head into giwook's shoulder "what is my baby shy?" giwook shook his head really fast that made hyungu laugh "no!"  
  
  
"umm i'll just make you some food real quick!" giwook said and stood up from the sofa, slowly limping into the kitchen  
  
  
hyungu flipped though the channels but soon he got too bored and switched the tv off. going towards where giwook was  
  
  
giwook almost flipped the pancake off the pan when he felt hyungu's arms entangle themselves around giwook's waist and his face nuzzle sgainst the fabric of his pajama's collar  
  
  
"does it hurt down there?" hyungu asked which made giwook flustered again  
  
  
"umm...yeah, a lot but it was worth it." giwook switched off the stove and turned around so he was facing hyungu "you really went for it yesterday you know"  
  
  
"sounded like you enjoyed it" hyungu said hugging the cute boy infront of him  
  
  
the stayed like that for a little before giwook pulled away and gave hyungu the plate of pancakes he worked oh so hardly on for and received a peck on the lips in return.  
  
  
since it was weekend hyungu decided to stay over for the day and giwook didn't mind at all(nor did he mind the fact that hyungu only asked him for some sweats and decided to stay shirtless for the day)  
  
  
they were cuddled up on the couch when hyungu spoke up "baby?" giwook hummed and looked up at hyungu (giwook was laying on his chest) while smiling  
  
  
"i never do these with my other one night stands, and i hope you know that i don't want you just as a one night stand, you're _different_" hyungu said and kissed giwook's forehead when the other hummed. it felt nice, giwook liked the fact that hyungu went an extra mile to show him that he actually cared, it made giwook feel safer, more valued.  
  
  
it was 9 pm and hyungu told giwook that it was his queue to leave or his roommates would get worried. the younger pouted cutely but nodded, hyungu wanting to kiss the pout right off his cute face. they shared a goodbye hug which lasted almost 5 minutes until hyungu left. when he was walking down the hall his phone buzzed receiving a message, hyungu checked who it was from and smiled at the text  
  
  
baby wook💕: hope to stay in touch with you hyung! (i'll miss you)  
  
  
words couldn't explain how content hyungu felt  
  
  
\--  
  
hyungu arrived at his apartment smiling to himself  
  
"what were you busy doing the whole day, kang?" seoho asked brows frowned  
  
  
"falling in love" hyungu said smiling dreamingly  
  
  
"you? falling in love again?" youngjo chimed in from the couch (he was cuddling woong)  
  
  
"yeah even i'm surprised, but it's okay, he's perfect and i really like him, i'll try my best to get his heart" hyungu smiled again going into his room  
  
  
"good luck, kang!" seoho shouted smiling to himself, happy for his friend "wait..........._HE_!?"  
  
  
  
the end.

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my first one shot with this pairing so sorry if its weird skdjka
> 
> also why do i feel like i'm the only person who high-key ships this???


End file.
